Gaia's True Love (Pecia)
by Titanking666
Summary: Since a lot of people have been telling me that my story Percy's Sex Adventures would probably be a lot better if I continued from where I started the first chapter and that I think there aren't enough stories about Percy being with Gaia, I've written this. What this will be is the first chapter from Percy's Sex Adventures and me taking that chapter much further on. Hope you like.


_**Gaia's True Love (Pecia)**_

 **Since a lot of people have been telling me that my story "Percy's Sex Adventures" would probably be a lot better if I continued from where I started the first chapter and that I think there aren't enough stories about Percy being with Gaia, I'm writing this. What this will be is the first chapter from "Percy's Sex Adventures" and me taking that chapter much further on. I hope you all like.**

"Did you truly think that you could defeat me so easily?" Gaia asked.

The plan had failed. Leo, Piper, and Jason were apparently hoping to catch Gaia off guard and finish her off then. They tried to bring Gaia to Oranos' territory where she wouldn't be as strong. But she knew that we'd go for that. She somehow knew what we intended to do to finish her off. The Argo 2 along with Jason, Piper and Leo had been brought to the ground by Gaia. It's over now. Our final hope has failed. Gaia has won. Here she stood, before both Greeks and Romans at Camp Half-Blood, with monsters at her command. We were outnumbered and outmatched. We had no chances of winning now.

"Milady, what of the half-bloods?" A random monster asked.

"Arrest them all. Their precious camp is now ours. Chain them and have them all locked up." Gaia commanded.

You could all easily tell that we wanted to resist. But what could we do now? With Gaia awake and at her full power. Even with her children now dead, victory is in her grasp. Plus, there was no way we could escape. We're finished.

We were all chained up and taken to be locked up. Gaia had cells made from the earth and we were all locked up like animals. She even had a special one arranged for Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and I. As we spent god knows how long in there, no one really said much of anything. We were too depressed and ashamed of being beaten like this to actually want to let any conversation take place. Nothing ever happened in our cell either. That was how sorrowful we were.

Nothing but monsters mocking and laughing at us all ever happened as we were locked up for about a day or so. But on one random hour, a centaur came over to the cell of the seven as it was now called.

"Lady Gaia requests the presence of the son of Poseidon." The centaur said.

Nothing was said, I just got up and let the monsters take me away from my friends and to Mother Earth. She was leading camp from the Big House, so that's where I was being taken to. When they threw me in, I was in a bedroom filled with lit candles, a dark night light from the window, and a primordial goddess in a robe. She was in her human size instead of her full height, with her bluish-greenish eyes, eyes that seemed to have the globe of the earth reflecting in them, black hair, and that sick evil smile on her face.

"The son of Poseidon Milady." The centaur said.

"That'll be all then." Gaia said waving the centaur out.

"Percy Jackson." Gaia said making her way towards me.

"Gaia." I glumly replied.

"You no longer need these." Gaia said taking the chains I had on me off.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Gaia said walking around me.

"To be the first to die?" I asked which made Gaia giggle.

"Actually, I have something else in mind for you." Gaia said walking to my front.

She then traced her fingers across my face. I tried to move away, but I could feel that Gaia had my feet stuck to the earth, so there wasn't much I could do to move without taking an unpleasant fall.

"You look so much like your father." Gaia whispered suddenly closer to me.

Then without warning, she moved my head to face her and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I was so shocked at this. I had no idea how I was to react. I mean, half of me just wanted her to get the fuck off of me, to stop kissing me and let me go back to my cell. I have a girlfriend for Zeus' sake. Gaia knows I'm dating Annabeth, and yet here she is devouring me. The other half kinda liked this. That half of me was the lust filled half of me. I know I have a girlfriend, but the heat, passion and lust that Gaia had in this was just too much for me to ignore. I couldn't even ignore her.

She only removed her mouth from mine when she needed to breath. I needed to catch my breath as well. I took a look at our surroundings, and I don't know how I missed it or how it happened without me noticing. I guess the kiss was more distracting than I thought. Her robe was off on the ground along with my clothes, revealing my now rock hard cock and tanned body, Gaia's 32C tits and her shaven pussy. She was on top of me on the bed and I had my arms at her waist.

"You're so much better than your father, better than Oranos, and even better than Tartarus." Gaia purred softly rubbing my tip.

"I can't believe you just did that." I panted.

Gaia just smirked and continued to rub my tip for a little while. I don't know what was creeping me out more right now. The fact that Gaia was being all romantic and affectionate to me, or the fact that I think she's gonna rape me any minute.

"I can easily destroy all of this camp, along with all the mortals and the gods Percy, you know this. Do you know why I haven't though?" Gaia asked.

I just shrugged in my cluelessness.

"Because what's the point of winning a war if you deny yourself the spoils of it? I'm offering you a deal Percy Jackson." Gaia explained.

"Okay?" I replied.

"I will spare everyone's lives. I know their lives mean everything to you. I will let them all live. I will let them live if you agree to be my king." Gaia said.

"What?" I asked godsmacked.

"I'm attracted to you. And I want you by my side." Gaia whispered against me.

"I have a girlfriend." I moaned.

"And if you want her and all the others to live, you will cooperate with me." Gaia whispered.

"It's not that easy." I moaned.

"Well then, we're gonna have to work on that." Gaia whispered.

Then she made me enter her. And she was really tight. We were both moaning in pain. Her from how much I was filling her up and me from how tightly her cunt was strangling my cock. I know she hasn't had any children in many years, but this was still unbelievable. What was even more unbelievable was the fact that I was responding to her. I was moaning quite a lot. That is until she silences me with her boobs. She shoved my face to her chest and her tits in my mouth.

"That's right Percy! Fuck me! Fuck me, my new husband! Oh Chaos! Percy!" Gaia loudly moaned.

I sped up my thrusts and had my hands roaming all over her body. I'm gonna end up dead when Annabeth finds out about this. I just hope she knows Gaia really forced me to doing this. I know I'm responding, but she started this, not me, and I didn't ask for this to happen. So this is all on Gaia, not me. And in all honesty, how can I resist her? She's the second most powerful being to ever walk this universe. The only being that's just as powerful as Gaia is Gaia's mother Chaos. Either way, she's in complete control and I'm at her mercy.

"I'm about to cum." I said.

"Cum in me Percy Jackson! Give me your child!" Gaia screamed.

And with that, I just decided to throw all logic out the window and give in to temptation. I unleashed my orgasm and triggered Gaia's. We were breathing pretty hard. She got off of me and laid beside me. As we both just laid there, all I could think about is how fucked up things are right now. I still hated her. I still felt disgust for her, but now that I'm seeing a more somewhat gentle side of her, I find it a bit harder to hate her. I have no idea why really; I just know that's how I'm feeling right now. All I could feel was how much more complicated things were getting. As for her, well, I guess she feels a little straight forward about it. She just wanted me by her side as she rules. I don't really know why me instead of anyone else, but I guess I don't get a say in it, so it wouldn't matter.

I looked down and saw that there was both cum and ichor dripping out of Gaia. I don't know why, but I got up and went down to clean her up. Gaia gasped when I did this, but didn't stop me. She just grabbed a hold of my head and tried to bring me in deeper. I kept cleaning her up until I had all the earthly nectar cleaned up from her. When I was done, Gaia brought me back up to the bed and laid me on my back on the bed's headboard and repaid the favor. She started cleaning off my dick, which was covered with both our cum and her ichor. I thought I saw a few glimpse of my blood on it too, but I couldn't say for sure. When she looked up at me, I saw tears falling from her eyes, which shocked me.

"Gaia?" I asked.

"I haven't had a man in so long. You're everything that Oranos, Tartarus, and Poseidon aren't. I need you Percy Jackson." Gaia said.

She looked so desperate right now. Like what she was asking for was beyond important to her. Tears were still forming in her eyes as well. She was even lightly pecking me and softly trailing her fingers across my face with nothing but love and affection. I could see it in her earthly eyes. If she was capable of actually loving someone, I guess that person would actually be me. Annabeth, I hope you can forgive me for this somehow.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay what?" Gaia asked confused.

"Okay, I'll rule with you." I said.

"Oh Percy." Gaia said bringing me in for a firm and passionate kiss, which I was very eager to return.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I had my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. As we did, I gently turned her over to face the opposite direction than me. She seemed confused at this, but again, didn't really say or do anything to stop me. When she was facing the same direction as me, I sat her down on me and entered her ass.

"Oh Chaos! Oh, I've never been touched like this before, but I love it! I love you Percy!" Gaia screamed.

I said nothing and continued pounding in her ass. Her ass was really tight like her pussy. But with my cock being coated with her saliva, it made things easier. I went in with as much strength as I could muster. Gaia tried to meet my thrusts as well, bouncing herself up and down on my crotch.

"YES PERCY, YES! RUIN ME! MAKE ME YOURS! MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN! OH MY CHAOS! PERCY!" Gaia exclaimed.

By now, a lot of people are bound to hear us. Though I don't think I cared really. All I seemed to care about was pleasing my new queen. So I just completely shut my mind off and let my body do all the thinking and feeling from here on. I kept anal fucking Gaia until I hit my second orgasm. I just slumped down exhausted by the second round we just had. Gaia slumped down against me, breathing really hard.

"That was amazing." Gaia panted.

"That was an amazing, yet regrettable turn of events." I panted.

"You didn't seem to regret any of it." Gaia said sexually smirking at me.

"Like any other guy, I have a weakness for women wanting to have sex with me. Especially women like you." I said blushing.

"What a cold way to describe something so hot." Gaia said rubbing herself against me.

"I guess." I moaned.

"You're mine now Percy Jackson. And your friends all get to live in return." Gaia said.

"Fair enough I guess." I said passing out from my exhaustion along with Gaia eventually passing out as well.

-Line Break-

I woke up the next morning, feeling pretty rough and smelling kinda funny. I also found that the metal to the cage I was in was much softer than what it should be. It also wasn't as cold as it should be either. It felt as if they were now as soft and as warm as a sheet and/or a blanket for a bed. When I opened my eyes though, I saw finally understood why all of that was. I wasn't back in my cage with my friends. I really was in a bed.

"Good morning, my love." I heard a voice say.

I turned to the direction of the voice and I nearly had a heart attack. I was in a bed with Gaia. That was when I remembered last night's events. Gaia had me brought to her and had me become her new divine husband. I had sex with her. And we were both still naked in bed as well. I realized then that was the smell I picked up. The smell of sex. It was all over the entire room. Gaia made us a married couple and now I have to live with her for the rest of my life.

"Gaia." I said shocked and tried to cover myself as best as I could.

"There's no need to hide anything Percy. I've seen all of you already, and I'll be seeing it a lot more often." Gaia said and brought the blanket off me and then crawled on top of me.

"Gaia, this is a mistake." I said.

"There's no going back now. You're my husband and I'm your wife. We are now eternal lovers. And in exchange with this agreement in matrimony, all of your friends' lives will be spared." Gaia said moving up so her face was only an inch or two away from mine.

"I think I should go." I said trying to get up after a moment of silence only for Gaia to place a hand on my chest and keep me in place.

"Don't think. Feel." Gaia whispered seductively and took the opportunity to kiss me.

Well, I guess there's no way I can undo what's been done. Gaia made me her divine husband. And now we're gonna live unhappily ever after, well happily ever after for her, but unhappily ever after for me, rule the entire universe together, and I'm stuck for the rest of eternity with her. The only way that a divine marriage can be undone is if one of the two mates is destroyed. That's the only way such a union is able to be destroyed. That means that if the marriage between me and Gaia was to ever come to an end, either her or I is gonna have to die. Out of the two of us, I'm the one who's more likely to die than Gaia. And if I die, then that might mean that all of my family and friends will die to. I can't let that happen. I should probably mention that since this divine marriage I got myself in was with a goddess, then that means I live with agelessness. Because of Gaia, I'm gonna live forever, unless something or someone kills me. A divine marriage is an eternal bond. It doesn't make my life have to depend on her life or hers to mine, it doesn't make it so when one dies, the other dies to. It doesn't do anything like that. What it does do on the other hand is leave a sacred mark on us both. It's kinda like how with some married couples instead of doing wedding rings, they do wedding bands. Wedding bands are basically tattoos. Some people think that their marriages will truly last no matter what in this world, so they prove that by getting something permanent, or they just simply believe that a wedding ring just isn't good enough and that they need something more.

Anyways, back to the divine marriage business. All you have to do to perform this sacred union is to mate. It means that as long as we both live, we are to remain completely faithful and true to each other. We are forbidden by sacred law to ever have any infatuations with anyone else and we are to love for the rest of eternity. If we don't remain true to the marriage, then we face a punishment far worse than death. What exactly, I don't know. As far as I know, such a bond has never before been broken like that. And I'd rather not find out. True, being married to Gaia and living forever don't sit in well for me at all, but if I don't go along with this, then I'll most likely get everyone killed, and I had no intention of ever letting that happen. Gaia literally has me in a tough situation. I'm now basically a hamster running on a spinning wheel. People would probably kill for the position I'm in right now, but this is simply not a life for me. But I'm stuck with this life anyways. So as far as what's happening right now, all I can do is kiss Gaia back.

"We were made for each other." Gaia whispered against my lips.

I said nothing. I thought it was best to not comment on what she said. Because of I did, it was either gonna be something that will most likely offend her or something that I won't really mean. So I just continued to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss that eventually turned into a gentle make out session. Eventually then, Gaia made me enter her again and started grinding her hips against me. We both started to moan at this.

"Mm, Percy." Gaia moaned against my lips.

I was responding to her, much to my personal embarrassment to giving in to her so easily yet again. But I couldn't help it. She was literally poisoning and controlling my mind with that body of hers. And her amazing works with that mouth and tongue of hers, it's intoxicating. And the way her soft voice and whispers are when she does right near my skin leaves goosebumps on my very flesh. She is basically somehow making me feel things I have never felt before in my entire life. And for when we're having sex, the way her vagina grips my dick is Elysium. She's so addicting when it comes to being with her that even Aphrodite would have some serious competition at trying to win a man's heart. It's just out of this world.

"Harder! Faster! Drill into the earth Percy!" Gaia panted and grabbed a hold of my hands and placed them on her ass.

I obeyed and started going faster and harder. I kept my hands where they were since Gaia seemed to want them there. I started to play with her ass to. This got Gaia to start grinding and bouncing on me much harder. Gaia had her hands gripping my shoulders as a means to try to push herself closer to me and me deeper into her. Her lips never moved away from mine. So she was moaning and groaning and begging for more right in my face. It's really hard to believe that she would actually put me in this position. Why she wanted me to be her new lover and husband is beyond me. But there's no undoing it, so I'm stuck with it.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, I think I'm gonna . . . Ah, ah, ah, Percy!" Gaia shouted as she unloaded her load and triggered my own orgasm.

We were both panting pretty hard, a little harder than what we should have been in my opinion. Gaia still had us in the exact same position as we started off. She took a few deep breaths before she shoved her tongue in my mouth again.

"Oh, we made love again. What a marvelous way to start the morning." Gaia panted against my mouth.

"It's a tad bit over excessive, if you ask me." I replied.

Gaia didn't comment to that like how I kinda thought she was going to. She just shoved her tongue in my mouth again. I was starting to think that she was on some sort of kissing rampage or something.

"I love you Percy." Gaia said looking at me dead in the eyes.

I didn't know how to respond to that. She just said she loves me. How was I supposed to respond to that exactly? I have a girlfriend already, she forced me into a divine marriage, so far, the marriage just seems to be based on nothing more than sex, and above all else, she's technically my enemy. I didn't feel that way towards her at all. If anything, the only emotion I feel towards her other than hate is lust. Not that I would ever want to feel anything but hate for her, but she's not making it easy for me. The more of all of this she throws at me, the more I can't resist. This is probably the worst chapter of my life.

"Thanks, I guess." I responded.

Gaia then gave yet another kiss right before she slowly got up to stretch her body.

"Feel free to roam the camp as you please love. The place is just as much yours as it is mine." Gaia said.

"Okay." I said awkwardly.

Then I got up to take a shower. To rinse and clean myself of all the Gaia and sex, but mostly Gaia. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be doing this a lot from here on out. The whole time while I was in there, I couldn't help but wonder how everyone is going to take this news, that Gaia made me marry her and now I have to rule the entire universe with her. And I couldn't help but fear how Annabeth will take it. My girlfriend will be pissed to say the least. But this whole being married to Gaia business will destroy her, she'll be devastated. The thought of Annabeth being like that was a very terrible one. I just hope she'll understand the facts that I was forced into this divine marriage by Gaia, she wasn't allowing no to be an answer, and I have no say in the matter whatsoever. I was pretty much freaking out at the possible chance of seeing Annabeth go ape shit. If you all think That Gaia is the one I should really be scared about, well, even she isn't as bad as Annabeth being pissed at me. One of the most powerful and destructive forces throughout the entire universe is a scorned girlfriend, or in other words, the phrase Hell Hath No Fury. Despite that though, she needed to know like everyone else. The sooner, the better. Plus, everyone's bound to find out sooner or later anyways. If I don't hide this from anyone, then despite how hurt they'll be, especially Annabeth, they'll be hurt a little less.

So after I figured that I was done with cleaning myself and clean enough to head out and meet up with the others again, I got out of the shower and grabbed the towels in here to dry off. And I did it slowly. I was still thinking and worrying about how the others will freak out about this. Every possible outcome is a pretty bad one. Normally I'm not one to be thinking so much, if at all possible, I try to avoid all possible chances of me being required to think. But this was one of those times that I just couldn't stop thinking; no matter how much I wanted to. It was giving me a headache. A lot of possible outcomes made me feel like I was suddenly short of breath. I was really not looking forward to this at all. But they all had to know. I also couldn't help but wonder how all the monster would feel about this. But I wasn't worried about any of the monsters. If Gaia is as dead serious about this as I think she is, then she'll have no tolerance of any monsters pissing me off. But I'll find out when I get out there. As I finished drying off, I saw that there was a new pair of clothes on the sink. There was a note on top of the pile of clothes.

 _Hey lover man. I made a special pair clothes just for you. I found your measurements and size out from your dirty clothes. I think you'll find that these clothes will be a perfect match for you. I hope you love them. I know I definitely do, and I'm definitely looking forward to seeing your sexy ass in them. Keep yourself warm for me. Your divine wife, Gaia._

Now she's making clothes for me? She must've made them with her powers. This was really freaking me out. But I guess that she providing for me is nice of her. I looked at the clothes and I had to admit, she seemed to know me so well already. The clothes were black. There was a pair of knee length black boxer shorts that looked like one of those undergarments male models use for selling souvenirs. There was also a pair of black socks that were normal size socks. And found with them was a pair of black leather boots. They were kinda like the pair of boots that Thalia would wear; only these were leather and didn't have any laces with them. With them were black wind pants and a black sleeveless wind shirt. What amazed me was that the shirt looked like a camp shirt. Instead of an orange shirt with Camp Half-Blood and the camp's symbol on it in black, it was a black shirt with Camp Half-Blood and the camp's symbol on it in sea green, the exact same color of my eyes. And at the back of the shirt was Gaia's symbol. I don't know if this was the start of some sort of a dress code that Gaia was going to start here, but I have to admit, the clothes were actually at my likings. I always was into black a bit. And I liked how it was a camp shirt with the color of my eyes on it. And it was sleeveless. Ever since I started living in this place, I slowly started to get to the point where sleeves just weren't anything to me anymore. Gaia outdid herself this time, I will give her that. So after I was dried off, I got into all of my clothes and headed out to meet my friends. I hope they're doing alright.

"Percy!" Jason said as soon as he saw me.

The others quickly stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned their attention towards me.

"Percy, are you okay? Did Gaia hurt you?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Hey guys, I'm fine, well, not quite as fine as I wish I was, but I'm still alive, so I guess I'm as good as I can be." I said.

"Percy!" Annabeth said leaning against the cell bars.

'Oh boy.' I thought to myself.

"Percy, what happened? Why did Gaia want you? Why did she keep you in the big house all night? And where did you get those clothes?" Annabeth asked through a rant.

Before I even had the chance to answer, a pack of Cyclops picked up on the scenery, or at least the fact that I wasn't in the cell with the others and decided to act on it.

"Hey! How did you get out of your cell demigod?" A Cyclops asked approaching me.

"Gaia had me brought to her yesterday and I just left the Big House a minute ago." I answered.

"What a load of rubbish!" Another Cyclops exclaimed.

"Ooh, I love it, denial. That there is the first step of the mistrust process ladies and gentlemen. So now let's all hold hands, huh?" I said, toying with them and getting Riptide out of my pocket, which I was happy to have right now; which seemed to irritate them since they had their hands at their weapons and were staring at me with a murderous look in their eyes.

"Well it looks like you got something you want to say, huh? You got something you need to say?" I asked toying with the pack of Cyclops again.

"You're dead!" A Cyclops exclaimed as he made a charge for me.

I saw this coming right away and wasn't worried at all. When I was reaching distance, the Cyclops tried to stab me. I just simply side stepped out of the way of his sword and swung my sword at his neck, cutting his head off and turning him into a pile of golden ash.

"So who's next ladies?" I said turning my direction back to the other Cyclopes and went with taunting them a little more.

"Percy, be careful. You're only making them angry." Piper whispered against the cell of the seven.

"I know that Pipes. Relax nothing I can't handle." I said.

At that, the Cyclopes charged at me. I just simply got in my battle stance. Then I closed my eyes as they closed in on me. It all really happened in the blink of an eye, but one moment I was in front of them as they charged at me to try and kill me. Then the next thing you all know, I'm right behind them all with them all stuck in place. When I turned Riptide back into its pen form, that was when all of the Cyclopes fell and were reduced to golden ashes. Long story short, I may not have my Achilles Heel anymore thanks to Hera, or Juno, or whichever fucking side of that aunt of mine was, but I still possess some of the strengths I gained from bathing in the River Styx.

"Nice job Perce." Leo said.

"Thanks." I said.

"But you missed one." Annabeth pointed out.

I turned to the direction she was pointing at to find that she was right. I did leave one Cyclops alive. It looked like that I didn't end up scratching that one like all of the others. I guess somewhere inside of me decided that I needed to keep at least one Cyclops alive so that all the other monsters in camp that despite Gaia's victory, I'm still not someone you want to mess with.

"You'll – You'll pay for this, son of Poseidon. Lady Gaia!" The Cyclops called.

Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Frank were all against the bars of their cage at this with shocked and scared expressions on their faces. They were all freaking out in there. As for me, well, if it wasn't for what went on last night and earlier this morning, I probably would've been freaking out myself to. But Gaia killing me? That's not likely to ever happen. I didn't really need any attempts to tempt fate here to know that whatever Gaia thinks or says on this matter; the chances that she'd want me dead are now pretty slim. As we all waited for a few seconds for Gaia to appear, a light came out of nowhere and out from the ball of light came Gaia. My . . . *clears throat* . . . My divine wife. She was in a blue sundress that hugged her figure pretty well. It looked like a second lair of skin on her. It had no straps and it went to about halfway down to her thighs. She had her hair done in a wavy pattern. She didn't have anything on her feet. She was here barefoot. I had to admit, I liked the blue. I thought it looked pretty good on her. That was until I started to think that she must have that on her on purpose. To mess with me. It made me think that she must have a few times in my life stalked me. I just hope not. There are certain things about myself I really don't want her or anyone else knowing about.

"What's going on?" Gaia asked the Cyclops that called her.

"Milady, the son of Poseidon is out of his cage!" The Cyclops said directing her attention to me.

"I know. I had him moved to the Big House with me yesterday." Gaia responded to the Cyclops.

"He killed an entire Cyclops squad Milady." The Cyclops continued.

Gaia raised her eyes at me at that. I just shrugged my shoulders at this.

"Well, technically, your squadron started it. You were the ones who attacked first. I just defended myself and attacked last." I said in my normal voice.

"You attacked him?" Gaia asked turning her attention back to the Cyclops.

"Yes." The Cyclops answered.

"Why?" Gaia simply asked.

"He needs to be killed. He escaped, and he must be punished. So Milady, please help me kill him." The Cyclops pleaded.

"And why would I help you murder my divine husband?" Gaia asked crossing her arms.

"Because Milady, I . . . wait, what?" The Cyclops responded.

"What?" Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank all followed after.

"That's right. That's why I had Percy summoned to me last night. I made him my new divine husband. I may have won and the universe is now mine, but what fun is there in ruling the universe if you don't have someone to share it with? What point is there to live out your victory for the rest of eternity without the spoils of war?" Gaia said making her way towards me and to stand right next to me.

"Percy, is that true?" Piper asked shocked.

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

Gaia was just having that same smirk as the one from last night on her face and she also had that same hunger in her eyes from yesterday. It was as if it was her way of promising me that what happened between us last night is gonna happen again tonight.

"You forced my boyfriend to marry you?!" Annabeth screamed.

"You were very lucky to have him Annabeth Chase. But now he's mine. What better divine husband than the best demigod to ever live?" Gaia asked.

Then she traced her finger against my face, which I tried to turn away from and not look at her. Out of all the ways I wanted my friends to find out about this, this was nowhere near one of them.

"Get your hands off of him, you skank!" Annabeth exclaimed trying to push against the cell bars.

"If I were you, daughter of Athena, I'd be a little more thankful. My original intent was to just kill you all. Well, all but Percy, anyways. But if I did, then I would have a boring and irritating love life. Percy is the only thing that is keeping you all alive, keeping me from having you all slaughtered. I swear to him that none of you will be killed, and in return, he will be my new husband and king." Gaia explained leaning on me.

I just looked away from everyone and remained silent the whole time. I know what many of you are probably thinking, how can I be all disgusted to her if I wasn't earlier and last night. Well, when a woman is bare naked in front of you and wants to have sex with you and seduces you and everything, there's not really much you can do to resist. Her seducing me might be my weakness as of today since her actual beauty is impossible for even me to ignore, but that doesn't mean I no longer feel anything negative towards her.

"I'll kill you for this Gaia!" Annabeth screeched.

"You're a mere demigod. I'm the earth itself. And the universe's new queen." Gaia responded proudly.

"But Milady, he killed an entire battalion of Cyclops." The Cyclops stated.

"He's the king of the universe, he's allowed to do whatever he pleases." Gaia said pushing herself even closer to me.

I had to turn my head towards her at that.

"Really?" I asked.

"That's right love." Gaia sweetly answered.

"So you're cool if I do this?" I asked right before I raised my sword and then threw it at the cyclops' head, which turned him into a pile of golden ash and a dead cyclops, just like all of the others.

"Oh most certainly." Gaia whispered against my skin.

"You're dead Gaia! Do you hear me!? YOU'RE DEAD!" Annabeth exclaimed trying to get out of her cell, but was getting nowhere with her rants.

"Come Percy. We have to let everyone know about our new arrangements." Gaia said wrapping her arm around mine and leading me away.

-Line Break-

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Demigod and monster alike couldn't believe that Gaia had actually gotten herself a divine husband, and out of all people, it was me. Not only where some not able to handle this well at all, but some even went as far as demand that this arrangement be undone immediately. Of course, both Gaia and I made it clear that this arrangement wasn't going to be undone. I wanted all of my friends alive and well, and Gaia wanted me at her side as her king and divine husband. Even though I didn't want to be married to Gaia and Gaia really wanted all of the other demigods dead. This was the way of things now, and this was how it had to be. I wasn't really too happy about this, but at least it's keeping everyone alive. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they were all dead because of me.

"Quite a day, huh?" Gaia asked coming up from behind me, wrapping her arms around me and placing her chin on my shoulder and her side of her face against mine.

After we let the whole camp in on this, I pretty much just went back to the Big House and have been just looking out the window. It was sunset right now, which means night time was very close now. I couldn't get my mind out of this. I couldn't stop wondering how exactly I got to where I am right now. And I couldn't help but fear for how devastated Annabeth must be right now. The one she loves was forced against his will to marry another. And it was the greatest enemy to Olympian kind. I can't even imagine what it must feel like to go through something like that.

"There are bad days, and then there are legendary bad days. This day quickly started off as one of those." I replied.

"Aww, sounds like you're under a lot of stress. Why don't I fix that for you?" Gaia suggested moving her body against mine.

"I have a feeling that your definition of fixing something and my definition of fixing something are two completely different definitions." I commented.

"Well we won't know for sure by just standing here, now will we?" Gaia whispered in my ear and then slithered her tongue over it.

I closed my eyes and just let her do what she wanted, but I resisted the urge to moan and to give in just like that, like how I did last time. But she wasn't making it any easier for me. I felt like she was using every hormone of mine against me. I felt like she was using every trick of seduction and so much more against me. I felt the will to fight beginning to fall apart and crumble into the ground. I literally had goose bumps all over me. She was just so good at what she was doing that it was all too much.

"How's this to start things off? My nice and warm breath blowing against your skin, my long and wet tongue slithering on your flesh, my soft and alluring lips planting themselves on you, my whispering and seductive voice speaking into your ear, you love it, don't you?" Gaia whispered seductively against my ear.

All I could do was tightly close my eyes and deeply breathe. My whole body was beginning to shake and tremble. It was all making me feel like I was gonna blow up at any second.

"Come to bed Percy. Your wife needs you." Gaia whispered.

Then she led me to the bed and gently laid me on it with her leaning on top of me and smashing her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to bring her closer to me. Once again, Gaia has made my mind go wild. My mind was once again out of control, just like last night. One side of my head was demanding that I just give in to the temptations of sexual pleasure and let myself feel the burn. The other side of my head was demanding that I get Gaia off of me right now, try to stick a knife in her heart, and try to bring all of the rest of this madness to an end. And so far, the side of me that just wanted Gaia was winning. My head was just in a raging conflict about Gaia. But the side of me that wanted her was too powerful for the other side of me to win. Gaia was just too much for me to ignore. Even when we broke our kiss to catch our breath, Gaia still had me where she wanted me.

"Percy Jackson, my little destroyer." Gaia whispered staring lovingly into my eyes and trailing her fingers softly against my face.

For those of you don't know, the destroyer comment Gaia gave me was for the meaning of my name. I didn't need to ask her to know what the destroyer comment was for. She was referring to the meaning of my name. Percy, or Perseus, whichever you prefer, they're Greek and they both mean "the destroyer". It's pretty interesting that my name means "the destroyer". With how the name sounds and everything, I had originally thought that it meant to be persistent. Just goes to show you, you really do learn something new every day.

"Gaia." I simply replied with a normal expression, brushing my fingers through her hair.

"Percy. My love. My great love. My true love. My beloved husband." Gaia said in between placing a kiss on my lips, my cheek, my jaw, my neck, and then my lips again.

'If she keeps this up, then whatever resistance I still have towards her is gonna be smashed down to the depths of Tartarus.' I thought to myself.

Just then, Gaia removed my shirt and threw it on the dresser that was right next to the bed. She then lowered her lips down and started planting kisses and her tongue on my chest and my stomach. Her kisses were not only leaving goose bumps on me, but they were also sending butterflies in me as well. As if she wasn't driving me crazy enough, she went even lower to my waist. When she did, she removed all of the rest of my clothing and threw it all over on the dresser with my shirt.

"You resemble you father well, but you're much better than he could ever be." Gaia said.

She then went over to my dick and stroked it until it was hard. Then she licked my tip and plunged in on my dick and started to bob her head and started sucking. Okay, never mind my mind being wild; it was officially now in ruination. She used her tongue with expert skills, swirling and twirling around the entire length. Gaia then started humming, causing me to jump in her mouth. This seemed to please Gaia very much and moved a hand down and cupped my nut sack. She massaged and squeezed them, which was making my orgasm come a lot faster. I was moaning up a storm from it all. I couldn't help but clench and unclench my fists onto the sheets of the bed. I was deeply breathing as well, letting out ragged breaths and heaving with my intakes of breath. I seriously doubted that she's done this before, but with how good she was at it, it was really hard for me to believe that this was her first time. Maybe it was somehow the fact that she was a primordial goddess that made this all the more pleasurable and amazing. Whatever the reason was, I actually liked it.

"Oh, oh gods, Gaia I – I think – Gaia, I – oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." I was able to get out.

Gaia just hummed some more and sucked a lot faster and harder. I couldn't hold it; it was too much. I unleashed my load in her. She swallowed it all and then looked at me with some puppy dog eyes lovingly at me. I couldn't help but smile as well. She was good at this. If any chance of still hating her for any reason wasn't impossible now, then I don't when it would be. I know Annabeth is gonna be beyond pissed the more this continues, but with how Gaia is to me, I just can't possibly ignore what's going on between me and Gaia anymore. Gaia then crawled back up to me and started to kiss me again. This was just a gentle make out. It wasn't too heat like most of the other make out sessions we've had since Gaia was still trying to recover her breath. The blowjob had her breathing pretty hard herself. Even when we got our tongue in on this kiss, we kept it gentle. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist to try to bring her closer to me. I then gently rolled us over so now she was on the bottom and I was on top. The whole time, our kiss never broke. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. It was as if how close we already were wasn't good enough for her. It just made me want her more. Now I can see what Poseidon once had with his grandma, and I have to say, I'm starting to like it. Speaking of Poseidon, I wonder how he and all of the other Olympian gods would feel about this when they learn about this. Despite how it's helping me keep them all alive, they'd all probably be pissed at me. Well, it's not like Gaia left me with much of a choice.

"Mm, Percy." Gaia whispered placing her hand on the side of my face.

"My turn." I said.

I then started traveling lower until I got to the bottom edge of her dress. I lifted her dress up until it only went to right in between her belly button and her boobs. Getting a closer look at her dress I now noticed that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. The only clothing she had on her was her dress. That's pretty daring of her, wearing the kind of dress she had on and having no undergarments, no bra or panties. But I had no reason to complain. In just a few seconds, she removed her dress and threw it with all of my clothes, which left her naked just like me. I then went straight to her pussy. I didn't really feel like going easy on her, I wanted to go all out on her, drive her insane like how she's been doing to me lately. So I just attacker her needy cunt without any hesitation.

"Oh fuck! Oh Chaos!" Gaia exclaimed.

I just continued to eat away. I was determined to make her moan like hell. She wanted to be married to me? Fine, but she's not the only one who's going to be making the shots around here. So I started to wiggle my tongue in her and gently biting her citreous.

"Holy fucking Chaos! Oh, ah, oh Chaos! Percy!" Gaia said withering her head left and right.

Then she wrapped her legs around my head and brought her hands to the back of my head, using all four limbs of hers to bring me closer. With the way she was clenching her cunt muscles, which made quite a pleasant squeeze on my tongue, and with how her head was shaking left and right and with how tightly she gripped my head with her hands and legs, I could tell that she was trying so hard to not cum. She was trying to fight the urge to cum like how I did a few minutes earlier, only she was actually having a lot more luck and success at it than I did. It was clear that me pleasuring her was a lot harder than her pleasure me. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give her the satisfaction of me giving up. So to show her that I can drive her over the edge and to personally get her to release her fierce hold on my head, I decided to use my powers over water. I had the few drops of precum that were already made form into worms and I had them slither all around her.

"OH FUCK, YOU SLY MOTHER FUCKER!" Gaia screamed as she tightly clenched her teeth and tightly closed her eyes.

She was still holding her resolve, but it was now not so easy anymore. But with how she was still able to hold her resolve, I knew I was gonna have to up my game a little bit. So I concentrated and increases the temperature of my precum made worms. And I had one of them travel to her G spot and slither around it.

"PERCY!" Gaia screamed, finally letting go of her resolve and letting her orgasm free.

I gathered it all up and had it all washed down my throat. Gaia finally let go of my head. Her hands went on her waist, right above my head and she rested her legs and her feet on my back. She didn't have any hold over my head, but she did keep my head in between her legs. I gave her pussy one last kiss and then ran my tongue on her inner thighs for a minute or so. Then I ran my tongue up her body until I got to her 32C boobs. I gently played with her tits, placing gentle kisses and gently flicking my tongue on her tits and in between. With the hold she had on my head earlier and with how she was practically suffocating me, I was really short of breath. So I had to take a few minutes to breathe. Gaia just moaned and rubbed my back and the back of my neck. This went on for a few minutes as well. After I was done, I kissed and licked my way up to Gaia's lips and we started another make out session.

"That. Was. Amazing." Gaia panted in between kisses.

"Yeah, it actually was." I panted against her lips.

Gaia just stared lovingly at me. She placed her hand on the side of my face. Gaia just seemed so different now. Before, I saw her as nothing but an insane primordial goddess that only wanted nothing more than to destroy all mortals and Olympians alike. But now that I've seen a different side to her, a kinder, nicer, and sweeter side of her, I now can't help but think that she's simply a person that's misjudged and misunderstood. Maybe the evil side of her was just to mask and hide her good side.

"This is the happiest I've been in years." Gaia said.

"Happiness. So that's what that emotion looks like on you. I like it." I commented.

Gaia just smiled and began rubbing her nose against mine. Despite how tired she and I clearly were from our oral fucking, I felt like we both had at least a little energy left for a little foreplay. So I placed my left arm underneath her, used my right arm to bring her left leg up and then moved it to her ass to grope it, and entered her. She was responding to me right away. We kept our thrusts slow gentle, not that either her or I had any energy to go for raw and rough like how we did all the other times. I have to say, I think I really liked the foreplay. I mean, don't get me wrong, rough and raw sex is a dream come true, but foreplay seems to have its own great level of pleasure. Or maybe the pleasure of the orals we had earlier was still in shape. Our crotches were both still covered with each other's saliva and our own cum. That made me slide in and out of her easily. There was nothing that she or I had to say. All we needed to do was moan, feel and enjoy the pleasure. The foreplay lasted for almost an hour. It took all that time for us both to cum with how much we came during the oral fucking. When we both had finally reached the orgasms we were looking for, I rolled us over again so I was on the bed again and she was on top of me. She moved so she was lying at my side and on her side. She was tracing random patterns on my chest with her finger tips and I had my arms wrapped around her waist.

"That was my first time having oral sex." Gaia said.

"Me to." I said.

"We'll be doing a lot of sexual activity in the years to come." Gaia said.

"I can tell." I said.

"I love you." Gaia said falling asleep.

Like the last time she said that, I didn't really know how to respond to that. But since this time she fell asleep, I didn't have to respond. So instead, I just fell asleep as well.

-Line Break- (1 week later)

Right now, Gaia and I were having a picnic at the beach. Aside from all my friends complaining about being locked up like animal and me having to teach a lesson to the monsters that mock them God knows how many times by now, this week was actually pretty good. I've been warming up to Gaia lately. And in case you're wondering, yeah, there's been a whole lot of sexual activity going on between the two of us. There's been no word on the Olympian gods. I guess knowing that Gaia has control over the camp has made them decide to stay away from us all yet again. Not that I really cared anymore. Gaia's actually proven to be a more pleasant company for me anyways.

"Oh Percy, this is so romantic." Gaia said leaning against me.

"Well, I figured that since we're a married couple, we should act like so other than just through sex." I said.

"You're sweet." Gaia said pecking my lips.

The fresh fruit and the fresh vegetables and water really hit the spot. I figured since Gaia is the goddess of the earth and everything, fruit, veggies, and water would be a perfect picnic. I don't know if I was right about it being perfect, but it definitely made her happy, so that was a good sign.

"So, how are your friends doing?" Gaia asked.

"I've had to kill quite a number of monsters to get the mockery of them to stop over and over again." I answered.

"So I've seen." Gaia said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could let them out and stop having them locked up 24/7." I said.

"I don't know. I don't really trust them." Gaia said.

"Well, I don't really like keeping them locked up like this. I really want them to be allowed to roam the camp again." I said.

"I don't really like that idea too much." Gaia said.

"You're the primordial goddess of the earth. You're now ruling the entire universe. And our plan to destroy you with the Argo II was foiled; there are no weapons that can possibly stop you now. What do you have to be afraid of?" I tried.

"Hm, well, you do have a persuasive point of view there honey. I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything." Gaia said.

"I really hope you agree." I said.

"While you do have some good points and no one can kill me, that doesn't exactly mean that they can't cause me any trouble." Gaia commented.

'No argument on that one.' I thought to myself.

"But . . . maybe you can convince me to grant them what you want for them otherwise." Gaia said moving up to me.

"Like?" I asked, even though I already knew what she was talking about right now.

"Like . . . perhaps . . . a picnic sex." Gaia whispered seductively as she moved onto my lap and started pecking my face and neck.

"What about the rest of the food? It could get bad." I commented, closing my eyes.

"Forget the food." Gaia whispered licking my ear.

"Anyone could be watching or come out at us at any time. We should really behave." I moaned.

"Not likely since I would know right away if someone was watching us." Gaia said against my skin.

"You would know or you wouldn't really care?" I asked in shallow pants.

"It can go either way." Gaia whispered.

"Well, I know you never have any undergarments under your dresses and you just gave me a boner. I guess a picnic sex would be alright. I guess the rest of the food can wait." I whispered.

"Good, because your wife can't wait." Gaia whispered undoing my pants and pulling my pants and boxers down to my knees.

When she did that, I lifted the bottom of her dress up to her waist. She then mounted me and had me enter her again. I kept my hands at her hips to hold the bottom of her dress in place. Gaia placed her arms around my neck and was grinding her hips against mine. She had her legs wrapped around my waist. I met her halfway on all of her thrusts. The whole time, we just looked each other in the eyes. The whole time, we never broke eye contact. Our eyes were glued to each other with me panting at a normal voice volume. Her mouth was in the shape of an uppercase "O" and letting out moans and groans of pleasure. The more we do this, the more I think I might end up not only getting addicted to this, but that I'm also gonna get sexually sick as well. It could get me syphilis or something. But if it does, Gaia will just simply heal me, so I had nothing to worry about. When we finally reach our orgasms, Gaia rested her head against mine and on my shoulder. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"We're a sexually crazy married couple." I said.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it all the more pleasurable." Gaia whispered.

And for the next few minutes, we just sat there, holding each other, not really caring about anything or anyone but ourselves and each other.

-Line Break- (1 month later)

"Percy, there's something I need to tell you." Gaia said as I came out of the shower and was getting dressed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Gaia said, freezing me in place.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked.

"We're going to be parents." Gaia clarified for me.

"Oh my Chaos!" I said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? We're having a baby." Gaia said coming over and wrapping me in a tight embrace which I returned.

Honestly, I didn't quite know how to react to this. I mean, don't get me wrong, the thought of being a father is a dream come true and raising a child is a great privilege. But I'm not entirely sure if I was ready. I mean, I'm not even eighteen yet, and I won't be eighteen for another eleven months. Plus, the mother of my child if Gaia. I may have grown to feel positive things for her, but that doesn't exactly mean that I'm not worried about this. I was worried that any child she and I have would end up like the children she had with her first three lovers. That thought scared me. I just hoped that my positive traits would help prevent them from becoming anything like all of Gaia's other children.

"Our family just got bigger." I said.

"Yes." Gaia responded.

Just then, Gaia started to feel like she was about to pass out from exhaustion at any minute.

"Why don't you get some rest Gaia, lie down, and get some sleep. Being Pregnant does require a few extra hours of sleep after all." I suggested.

"Alright." Gaia responded tiredly, and then I led her to bed and tucked her in.

"Thank you Percy." Gaia whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head and left her to get some sleep. After that, I left the Big House to head over to my friends. All the other half–bloods were still being locked up. When Gaia was actually gonna consider letting them roam free, the Stoll Brothers somehow got themselves and the rest of the Hermes cabin free and started ransacking the monsters. Eventually, they were all caught and locked up again, and any chance of my convincing Gaia to let them roam free was destroyed. Leave it to the Stoll brothers to fuck everything up. Anyways, I left the Big House to tell the news of I'm going to be a father to my friends. And I thought I was worried sick when I went to tell them that Gaia made me her divine husband. I was really freaking out on the inside of me right now. They didn't really take that too well, especially Annabeth. But now that I was gonna walk up to them and tell them that Gaia and I are gonna have children, that was beyond crossing the line. I tell you, if Annabeth wasn't locked up in that cage she'd murder us both. Well, she'd definitely murder Gaia. Me, well, if my worst fears on the matter were to be true, she'd probably crucify me. She'd would probably actually take me, push me against a hunk of wood in the shape of a "t", take a hammer and four nails and hammer my feet and hands to that wood. I didn't like the thought of being nailed to a hunk of wood and left up there to suffer a slow and horrible death.

"Percy!" Jason said as he saw me coming.

"Percy, you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay." I answered.

"Nice to see that you're having fun, because everyone else isn't." Leo threw at me with a bit of a glare.

"Hey I tried to talk Gaia into not having you all locked up like this. And you know what; Gaia would've actually said yes if the Stoll Brothers didn't cause that ruckus they made." I countered.

Leo had nothing to counter me on that one. He knew I was right. If it wasn't for Hermes' kids, they'd actually be out of their cells. After they pulled their ruckus on us, I didn't bother to try to talk Gaia into letting them roam the camp freely after that, because I knew there was no way she'd say yes now. If I could get her to reconsider again, it'd take quite a while. SO I didn't bother on pressing the subject to her any further. I just decided to let her have them locked back up and try to make it up to her on the ruckus they caused. It wasn't hard to make up for it at least. I can actually make her forget her bad mood pretty easily. All I have to do is offer her sex, which she will accept right away, and her stress is replaced with pleasure. And that's what I did, made it up to her with sex. I tell you, me offering her sex will get her in a good mood in just a snap.

"Percy, where's Gaia?" Piper asked as Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth came up to talk with me as well.

"She's asleep right now. I told her to get some rest since she's a little extra tired today." I answered.

"Are you actually starting to like her?" Annabeth asked through gritting teeth.

"Well don't get me wrong. She'll still be my enemy like with all the rest of you and you'll always be my girlfriend Annabeth, but she literally makes it almost impossible to hate her after you get to know her on her good side." I explained.

Annabeth glared at and crossed her arms at me. She was really nothing to be scared of, not even right now, but that didn't mean that I wasn't thankful right now that she was locked up.

"Anyways guys, I came here to tell you something that I think you should all know." I brought up.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Gaia's pregnant." I said.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank all asked at the same time, which made me dig into my ear, indicating that they really didn't need to be so loud and that was a little too loud for me.

"Gaia and I are gonna have a baby." I clarified.

They remained silent after that. The silence wasn't broken until Annabeth decided to play the pissed of girlfriend act on me.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, you had sex with Gaia!?" Annabeth screeched.

"She's the one who started our sexual activities, but yeah, I have." I answered.

"How could you!?" Annabeth screeched.

At this time, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank all backed away from her to give her some space as well as her and me some time alone, which wasn't much space really since the six of them were locked up in a cage.

"Annabeth, Gaia started it. I didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did, and there's no undoing it. So you're gonna have to deal with it." I said.

"I can't believe you! After everything we've been through!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Annabeth . . ." I started to try to calm her down in any way that I could, but she just ignored that and continued what else she wanted to say, and what she said was not something I'd ever picture her ever saying or anything that I wanted to hear.

"You let Gaia have your hand in marriage and now you have Gaia carrying an abomination, an atrocity to bring into this world!" Annabeth yelled.

I gasped as a deep scowl began to form in my face and my hands started to tightly clench at my sided until they were red and white. I may not be as enthusiastic about this as Gaia, but that doesn't change the fact that Gaia's to be born child was also my child. And I was not going to tolerate Annabeth saying such things about my baby.

"Excuse me Annabeth? What the fuck did you just say to me?" I asked with a tone in my voice and an attitude that I didn't show often and didn't really like showing, but did during times like this, which is when someone is able to push my buttons to a very high level.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as her anger was replaced with shock and fear with the new expression on my face.

Annabeth has never really seen me like this, and I had always hoped that she never did have to see me like this, but now considering what she just said, I could give such a fuck less right now about not letting Annabeth see the possibly worst side to me.

"How dare you say such a thing about an innocent child! And my child out of all children! You can be angry at Gaia all you want! You can even be angry at me all you want! But don't you fucking dare bring my unborn child into this! I will not tolerate you insulting my own flesh and blood!" I yelled.

I could feel a lot of heat coming onto my body right now from how angry I was. Annabeth was just surprised that I actually snapped at her like that and that I actually was defending Gaia and our child. She was really, really, lucky that she was locked up and that I wanted her to live as long as she possibly could from today, otherwise I'd probably strangle the shit out of her.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered still surprised at my outburst towards her.

"You know what Annabeth, forget it, and forget you. We're done. Sit in you cell and rot." I said and then turned to walk away and head back to the Big House.

I didn't even look back, I just kept walking until I was back in the Big House and I sat on the edge of Gaia's side of the bed. I looked down at her and thought she looked peaceful and sweet when asleep. I placed my hand on her head and began to comb through her hair. She always did respond to me combing my fingers through her hair. I guess she really loved my combing her hair. She was quietly moaning and slowly started beginning to open her eyes.

"Mmm, Percy, my great love." Gaia whispered placing her hand on my thigh.

I just smiled and brought her into my arms and onto my lap so I could hold her. She just responded by cuddling with me and wrapping her arms around me. I kept one of my arms around her waist and brought the other to her now pregnant belly, slowly rubbing and caressing it.

"Soon, we're going to be a family." I said.

"Yes." Gaia responded and then pecked my lips.

With that, I turned that peck into a make out session and I brought us to the bed and we had our way with each other. Since Gaia was pregnant, that meant we had to make love through foreplay. So that's what we did. We had a foreplay and then just rest together in bed.

-Line Break- (8 months later)

So here I stood in front of a baby occupied crib with Gaia by my side. Gaia had a few Dryads help us get her through labor, and after it was done, Gaia and I were in for an unexpected, but wonderful surprise. Gaia gave birth to three, count them, three babies. We were actually going to be the parents of triplets. It was amazing. I stuck with Gaia through the whole thing. Over these past months, I can now say that I'm truly happy to be married to Gaia. I'm more than proud to call myself Gaia's divine husband. Gaia gave birth to two healthy boys and a healthy girl. We named our daughter Andromeda and we named our two sons Perseus and Agenor. Perseus looked like an infant version of me. Andromeda looked like an infant version of Gaia. Agenor had my eyes, but he had Gaia's hair since he actually was born with quite a handful of hair like how Andromeda was. They all looked so cute, asleep and happy to finally be born.

"There's so adorable." Gaia squealed.

"Yeah, they look so good. I mean, I know I've been saying that all day today, but we really did make one goddamn good looking trio of babies here." I said.

Everyone else at camp was shocked to learn this from the Dryads, but they all knew that there was no undoing any of this, so they just had to accept it. Everything for all the other demigods and the monsters remained the same, well, except for monsters mocking demigods. That I made sure came to an end. Gaia and I were happy though, and that's all I really cared about. Kissing all three of my children's heads goodnight, and Gaia doing the same right after, the two of us made our way to look out the window to look out into the night sky.

"It's a beautiful night." I said.

"Yes, yes it is." Gaia said coming to my side and leaning onto me.

Looking at Gaia, she just looked so amazing. It made me wonder how I could ever hate her. She was just so . . . so . . . amazing.

"I love you." I said for the first time ever.

Gaia looked up at me shocked that I finally had the heart to say that, but was happy to hear it regardless.

"I love you to." Gaia said tightly embracing me.

"Thank you for everything Gaia." I said kissing her hair.

"All I ever wanted in this universe was the love of my life and a family with him. I failed with Oranos, Tartarus, and Poseidon. But I have you and our three baby children now, and I've never been so happy in my entire immortal life." Gaia said as a few tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes.

It was then and there that I now knew I was where I belonged. And I myself couldn't possibly be any happier myself. I was definitely looking forward to spending the rest of my now immortal life with Gaia.

"Let's have more children Gaia. Let's have more babies." I suggested.

"How many children Percy?" Gaia asked with that seductive smirk and her lips millimeters away from mine.

"As many as you want." I said returning her expression and closing the distance and led her to bed.

That night, we were back to doing rough and raw sex until we know Gaia gets pregnant again. I have to admit, I still don't really know I actually got to where I am right now, but I was happy about it, and I was happy to spend the rest of my life with my divine wife Gaia.

-Line Break- (50 years later)

"Daddy, he took my lollypop." A little minotaur named Patroclus cried.

"*sighs* Achilles, give your brother back his lollypop." I said.

"Fine." The little three-year-old cyclops named Achilles huffed and negatively gave his little minotaur brother back his lollypop.

"Boys, you need to learn how to behave, okay?" Gaia said, who was sitting on my lap, watching our kids playing around.

Kids these days. You love them, but they drive you crazy. I should probably explain. You all know how Gaia and I had our triplet children Perseus, Agenor, and Andromeda? Well, we decided that three children really weren't enough for an immortal wedded couple. So for the past fifty years, we've been fucking like crazy. We have quite a number of children. As you all have seen, aside from Perseus, Agenor, and Andromeda, we have the two you just saw, our minotaur son Patroclus and our cyclops son Achilles. A lot of our children were born as monsters. Why, I don't know for sure. Maybe for Gaia to test me on how much I would love a child if he or she was born from my flesh and blood. Well, since I haven't attempted to kill any of them like Oranos, or ignore them like Poseidon, or even expect so much out of them like Tartarus, you can easily say that Gaia and I couldn't be any happier. We also have our harpy daughter Tyrande, our centaur twin sons Illidan and Furion, another human born daughter Helen, who was born with her mother's eyes and her father's hair, our dryad daughter Andromache, our ichthyocentaur son Odysseus, our nymph daughter Briseis, our demon triplet sons Mephistroth, Azgalor, and Kazzak, who all seemed to be the start of a new race of monsters since most of their power and traits involve nothing but fire, our scythian dracaena daughter Polydora, our shade twin son and daughter Maiev and Kelthuzad, our hecatoncheir son Hector, our twin human born sons Paris and Arthus, who both seemed to have a blend of everything from their parents, our satyr son Theseus, our titan triplet daughters Atalanta, Ergenia, and Korrina, who all have a beauty of their own, our makhai son Helius, our empousai twin daughters Jaina and Sylvanas, our foretelling twin son and daughter Velen and Vixen, and our giant quadruplet sons Sargeras, Kiljaeden, Archimonde, and Nerzhul. How did Gaia end up giving birth to four sons at once? I don't know. I guess with the amount of times we fucked, I ended fertilizing a lot of Gaia's eggs. But we had no reason to complain. In other words, throughout these past fifty years, Gaia and I have made thirty-four children together.

"Okay mom." Patroclus and Achilles said.

"Good, now go play, and play nicely. Mommy and Daddy are right here watching you all." Gaia said.

"Okay." Patroclus and Achilles said and then head elsewhere in their play room.

"Kids, huh?" I asked.

"They certainly keep you on your toes." Gaia responded.

Gaia and I snuggled closer to each other at that. A lot has changed over these past fifty years, and I don't mean just by the amount of children Gaia and I have. As our marriage went on, I slowly discovered that I had become a primordial god. It took a little while to master my new powers and everything, but I eventually got it all under control. I became the primordial god of natural disasters, family, and loyalty. Also, a short while after the birth of Perseus, Agenor, and Andromeda, we had the camp torn apart, and we replaced it with a city. A full out Greek themed city. We made a new city possible through the death of Camp Half-Blood. Gaia and I decided to name this city New Atlantis. The reason why is because while there were those that worshipped Poseidon in old Atlantis, there were those who worship the titans instead of any of the Olympians. The most common one they worshipped was yours truly, Gaia. We figured it was the perfect name for a city ruled by her and her new husband, a son of Poseidon, me. As for all of the other demigods, well, they're no longer being chained up, but they were all sent to New Rome, Greeks and Romans alike. This was so they would have a good distance away from us and that I didn't have to worry about anyone threatening my family. It's been working like a charm. The best part about all of this was the fact that I got to watch my son and my daughters grow and blossom with my wife by my side.

"Thirty-four kids. I never would've thought that I would be this lucky." I said.

"Well, your luck has only begun to grow brighter. These past fifty years have only been the beginning of so many more." Gaia said against my jaw.

"I can't wait." I said bringing her lips to mine.

And that was the truth. I truly couldn't wait to see where we were going to go from here.

 **Well, this is the longest document I've ever written in my life. No one better be thinking that the chapters for any of my stories are gonna be like this. It took me much longer to write it longer than what I was expecting, but I got it written and posted now, so that's fine. A lot of you wanted a Percy x Gaia story, and you have one. I hope you all like it. Oh, and I hope you all like the image I made for this story. I made it through PIXLR. I think it turned out pretty good for a first timer if I say so myself.**


End file.
